


My Psycho Boyfriend

by JennyDavis02



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyDavis02/pseuds/JennyDavis02
Summary: Jasmin and Greyson were the school "it" couple. Everyone wanted them, or wanted to be like them. Jasmin and Greyson were too focused in their own little world to understand what was going on in the world.When there's a rumor going around that there is a serial killer taking people out one by one, everyone looks to them. They both prove that they are innocent until one night when Jasmin spends the night at Greyson's house....Now Jasmin has to prove to everyone that Greyson is a mad man without openly exposing his true self to them or he might get her next.





	1. Chapter 1

*buzz buzz*

Message from GreyBae

Hey you want me to pick you up?

Can we get food if you do?

No

PLEEEASE!!!I'll love you forever :)

I thought you loved me before but whatever. Where do you want to eat?

Chick-fil-a

What's your obsession with Chick-fil-a? You've been eating there more than ever now

GREYSON IT'S DELICIOUS. IT'S BETTER THAN EATING CAFETERIA FOOD RIGHT?

Yea I guess so. I'll pick you up in 8 minutes and be ready this time! 

Yea yea whatever. I love you

Love you too babe

I finally placed my phone down to charge for a few minutes so I could finish getting ready. I'm so excited to go eat at Chick-fil-a. We almost never get to go when I'm craving it the most: at school. I always have to see the teachers prance to their cars to go get it during lunch and have them rub it in our faces while we have to eat food that is barely recognizable to the naked eye. If I could marry the damn food I would. However, I'm in an intense relationship with my forever one and only lover Greyson Chalamet.

Greyson was the person I've been longing for my entire life. We first met in middle school. I was the outgoing ecstatic person out of the entire grade while he was more preserved and kept to himself. You would never think that opposites attract especially in middle school right? WRONG. I'm so glad I got to do the project with him in Mrs.George's class. We first started talking because kids would make fun of Mrs. George's name by calling her George of the Jungle. I mean you couldn't get any better than that!

Sooner or later we got to start talking about more than our project. We started to flirt madly with each other, and sooner or later we ended up together. It sounds pretty cheesy I know, but it was our destiny. We've been together since 7th grade. We're both in our Junior year of high school now. He's still a little shy like he was back then, but he's broken out of his shell a lot now. We always hear rumors about us at school all the time, but of course they all turn out to be false.

*Car honk* 

"Hey Jasmin if you don't hurry up, I'm going to skip breakfast and you won't get your precious food!"

"Shit" I mumble "Hold on I'm coming!"

I grab my purse, lock the door, and run down the driveway and practically throw myself into Greyson's car. 

"Good morning Greyson"

"Good morning my sweet little angel"

"You always seem to come up with something new everyday. How do you do it?"

"They either come to my mind in the morning, or I just look them in up on the internet"

I playfully punch him in the arm " Hey I thought you were being sweet"

"Well there won't be anymore sweet if you keep punching my arm. We almost crashed into that stop sign"

"Yea that's because you're a horrible driver"

"Says the one who doesn't even have her license!"

"It takes time! Plus I don't was to drive right now"

"Why don't you want to drive? You can't have everyone driving you all over the place for all eternity"

"Well I'm the queen, and people have to drive the queen around"

"Well only your family and I can do that. More of me though because you're my queen"

I slightly gush at what he just said 

"Awww babe that was so sweet!"

"Anything for my queen" He pecks my cheek with his ever so soft lips brushing across my skin quickly

"Hey we're pulling up. Tell me what you want?"

"I'm not telling you anymore. I've told you so many times!"

"Well I forgot. Will you just tell me"

"Alright!"

Greyson and I have been fighting a lot more recently. He's been getting more...agitated than usual. I try to not make him this way, but we always seem to be fighting over the most little things now. It makes me sad that we're like this. We've never had a fight THIS big or this long before. Hopefully it's just one of those couple things that we can get over soon. I never like to see him like this and I don't think he likes to seem himself like this too.

After getting breakfast we start to head to school. I stayed silent because I didn't want to make Greyson any more angry. As we are driving to school, Greyson pulls the car over to a complete stop. 

"Why'd you stop the car? We might be late to school!"

"Can you just shut up for one second!"

I've never seen him this angry before. It's scaring me really bad to the point where I'm shaking. His facial expression and tone change rather quickly

"Look Jasmin I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out on you."

"Then why did you?"

"I just.. I just have a lot of things going on at home that I can't control right now" His voice almost mumbles the last part so low you almost didn't hear it

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not. Thanks for always being there for me Jasmin. You are the love of my life that is really my only support system right now"

I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Why didn't he tell me anything was going on at home? I thought I would've found a way to help, even if I didn't know how

"Anyways. You ready to go?

"Y-yea" I stammer

The rest of the ride to school was quiet, except for the occasional laugh or two I would get out of Greyson to make him feel at least a little bit better. We soon arrived at school and as soon as we got out the car, people were looking at us. We are usually used to it but this time it seemed....different. People would look at us then start whispering to where we couldn't hear it. We both shrugged it off and we both headed to our classes. I had Physics while Greyson had Algebra II. As soon as I sat down the queen gossip girl Penelope came up to me.

" So did you hear?"

"Hear what? I just sat down"

"One of our classmates was murdered, and everyone thinks it's you and Greyson."


	2. I Trust Him, But is There Something He's Not Telling Me?

"One of our classmates was murdered, and everyone thinks it's you and Grayson."

Those words kept replaying in my head like a broken record player. That explains why everyone was looking at us weird and giving us the cold shoulder this morning.

"W-wait can you repeat that?"

"I said that one of our classmates was killed, and everyone thinks it was you and Grayson."

"Why would anyone say that! It's not true I would never think of murdering anyone, especially my own classmates. I don't even think Grayson could be capable of doing something like this he was always a sweet and innocent one."

"WAS the sweet and innocent one." Penelope claimed "Doesn't exactly mean he's still is the sweet and innocent person he once was."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask questionably"

Well....theremayormaynotberumorsthatGraysonischeatingonyou" She said all too fast. Luckily, I understood every word that came out of her mouth.

"HE WHAT?!?!" I screamed

"Jasmin keep it down!" Mr.Spillers said. God he may be close to our age, but he sure acts like an old man with a stick up his ass.

"I'm so sorry" Penelope said with a slight hint of sadness in her voice. "Nobody wanted to tell you because everyone knows how close you two are and everything you two have gone through."

I started to feel the tears welt up in my eyes. I just couldn't take it anymore. I got up and I ran past Penelope out the door. I could hear Mr.Spillers yelling at me for what sounded like not asking to leave the room without permission but I didn't care. Tears were falling out of my eyes like rain droplets out of a thunderstorm. I just can't believe that Grayson would ever do this to me. How could he do this to us? He was my everything and I was his, or at least I thought I was. 

"Hey Jasmin wait up." I recognized that voice all too well.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I screamed. I had no idea where I was going and I didn't really care, all I knew is that I wanted to get away from Grayson and his cheating self.

"Please Jasmin just let me explain what's goi-"

"Why?So you can just lie to me like you always do!"

I knew after those words escaped my mouth, I knew that there was no turning back from here.

"You think that I LIE to you!? If you only knew the fucking half of it-" he cut himself short as if he was going to say something that he was going to regret. "You know what forget it." He stormed off in the other direction.

"Grayson wait please I'm sorry."

"Talk to me when you learn to make up your fucking mind."

I wanted to go after him, but I knew that I had no chance. Plus if I were to catch up to him, would he even try to listen? 

I was a wreck of emotions at this point in time and I didn't know whether to go back to class or go home. So I did the logical thing anyone in my situation would do and went back to class. I can't afford to miss anymore classes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day went by ever so slowly and painfully. I mostly tuned out almost everyone around me because the only person I could think about was Grayson. Why did I say what I did I thought. If I hadn't said what I did I wouldn't be running in the pouring rain right now.

Apparently life hates me at the moment and it started to rain when I was on my way to Grayson's house. I had to temporarily run into a Dairy Queen to get some shelter. While I was at Dairy Queen I decided to order some food. I didn't eat lunch because I was too worried about Grayson.

I quickly munched down my food in what felt like minutes. I was about to throw my food away in the trash, when I saw an all-too-familiar face. All those memories from long ago, they're all coming back.

I'm standing in the isle just staring at her when she looks my way. Before she could even open her mouth to say anything I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I put my back up against the door and sighed in relief. I never thought that I would see her ever again! Anabelle Leigh.

Anabelle and I used to be the closest of people growing up. It all changed when we got into middle school. This was during the time that I was developing feelings for Grayson. She would get very irritated with me because all I would talk about was Grayson. What drew the line of our friendship for good was when I started dating him. I would hang out with him more than I would with her. Sooner or later we stopped talking altogether. 

One day I showed up to school and was escorted to the principal's office by our schools security guard. As I was walking down the hall, I saw everyone whispering and most of all, I saw Annabelle with a smug look on her face. Turns out that I was accused of having some type of relationship with one of my teachers from anonymous tip on paper. People were saying that I would always go to his class before and after school. I had to inform the principal and everyone else that I would go to the class because I was failing and needed extra tutoring. They looked more into this "investigation" and found out 3 weeks later that I was telling the truth. 

The administration compared everyone's handwriting in the school  to the one that gave the note to the front office and it traced back to Annabelle. Sooner or later I confrontrd her about why she would do something like that, but she never gave me an answer. As punishment for making false accusations, the school expelled her and she was never allowed back. I had heard rumors that she moved to a different state and wasn't heard from anymore.

I finally snapped back into reality and realized where I was. I unlocked the door and slightly cracked the door open. I saw no sight of her so I fully opened the door and walked out. 

I thought everything was ok until I heard her calling after me.

"Hey don't I know you from somewhere.....JASMIN IT'S YOU!I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

That was the last straw for me. I dashed out of Dairy Queen and ran all the way to Grayson's house. Luckily the rain let up mostly and it's just dirizziling. What would've been a 30 minute walk,only took me 10 minutes running non stop. 

I was out of breath but I finally reached Grayson's house. I slowly walked up to the doorstep and rung the doorbell.

"....What are you doing here Jasmin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap for chapter two! Tell me what you think. I hope you like the chapter! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd that's a wrap for chapter one for My Psycho Boyfriend!!! Tell me what you guys think and don't forget to read my other book The House of Torture :)


End file.
